A Play of Fate
by Sushi-The-Writer
Summary: In a Batman!AU where Lovino is the Joker and Germany is the Batman. Rated T for violence. Nothing but this story belongs to me.


A Play of Fate

Sweat dripped down Lovino's neck as he pinned his rival to the floor. He was panting and sweating from the long struggle between the two men. He had a few cuts and a lot of bruises all over his body from being thrown about the building rooftop, but it seemed he had the lead right now. Positioning his knife at the other male's neck, Lovino licked his red and purple lips, tasting the copper flavor of blood on his lips.

"I could kill you, but… What's the fun in that?" He said, his permanent and scarred smile matching the insane laugh he let out. Batman, or as he was secretly know as Ludwig, struggled under his hold and panted as well, becoming exhausted by the struggle. He felt that at any moment, his limbs would give out and he would be at the mercy of this psychopath that had him pinned to the ground with a knife pressing into his skin.

"I want to see your face~" Lovino purred in his ear, the knife cutting the suit. Ludwig's eyes widened and with a sudden burst of energy, he pushed the other male off and pinned him to the same ground, holding his hands above Lovino's head. There was no way that this killer would know his identity. It would put him in danger, and it would also put his servants in danger. It would be a great risk for the Beilschidmt Foundation. But it was a risk he was not willing to take.

"Don't you dare." Ludwig said through gritted teeth as he glared down at the insane Italian. Lovino chuckled and sighed, looking up at him. Oh how Ludwig was so tempted to choke the crazy man, but he had to remember his one rule that he had established when he started this crazy job. He could not kill anyone.

Lovino let out a childish whine and attempted to pout, only to look ridiculous with the stupid carve smile on his face. He squirmed under his hold, trying to pull his hands away. "Come on, kill me, Batsy~" He teased, knowing that the blue-eyed man didn't have the balls to do it. "I know you're tired of doing this, but it won't end until one of us is dead." He vowed before laughing again, his head thrown back.

"I won't kill you…" Ludwig responded, his voice gruff and scratchy. He earned a look from the other, one that resembled fake awe. Lovino snickered and arched his back, trying to push him off. "I can't kill you…" He murmured quietly, hoping the other wouldn't listen. The insane man under him cooed at this and awed.

"Don't tell me you love me so much you can't bear to bring yourself to kill me!" Lovino sneered before barking out a laugh that brought tears to his hazel green eyes. "I didn't think you would swing that way!" He said in his fit of laughter. Ludwig growled and slammed him against the ground, wanting to silence him. The latter stopped and wince, groaning quietly. "Ugh, are you that much of a sadist?" He joked.

Ludwig slammed Lovino's body against the ground again, becoming furious with him. Of course, he had seen the other when he was still sane and had thought that he was nice to be around. He did, somewhat, swing that way, but he wasn't going to tell him that. The man was a freaking psychopath who has killed dozens of people and risked a lot more of people's lives.

"Get this straight: I **_don't _**love you." He growled in his ear and watched as the latter begin to cough up blood, showing signs of internal bleeding. His eyes widened as he realized if he didn't stop, he would end up killing Lovino which would break his most important rule. He got off and picked him up in his arms. Lovino wheezed out a laugh, spitting blood on Ludwig.

"Keep saying that to yourself," He muttered, earning a glare from him. "I think Fate wants us to be together~" Lovino said before his broke into a bloody fit of giggles. Ludwig only rolled his eyes, remembering the moment they had first met and the sleepless night that followed due to his mind being clogged up by the thoughts of him.

"Hey, Batsy," Lovino said quietly, coughing up more blood as he looked up at him with bloody red lips.

_"I love you~"_


End file.
